


in the latter days

by itisjosh



Series: everywhere i go but..oh no [2]
Category: Dreamwastaken
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Dating, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, M/M, Memories, Roommates, Soulmates, Stalking, Strangers to Lovers, and then find ur friends lol, and then hunt him down, except they aren't "really" strangers, not "really" stalking, patches is still the real hero here, read "everywhere i go" first for context, sort of soulmates, tfw you spend 200 years w ur husband only to wake up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: George wakes up in his apartment - not the bunker.He frowns, checks his watch. It's five days after the apocalypse started. What the..for fucks sake.With a sigh, George throws on his clothes, stumbles out of bed, and prepares himself to go hunt down his husband and best friends in the modern world.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: everywhere i go but..oh no [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932649
Comments: 137
Kudos: 534





	1. in the latter days

George wakes up, his eyes darting over to the..what the fuck.

Where is he? 

He frowns, shoving himself out of bed, glancing around the area. He's..he's in his apartment. His apartment? What the fuck happened to the bunker? Why isn't he in the bunker? George pats himself down, grabbing his phone out of his pocket, quickly unlocking it, and- five days. Five days after the apocalypse. It's been five days. He clears his throat, gaping at the screen in front of him. There's no way. No fucking way. There is _no_ way all of that was a dream, it couldn't have been. Two hundred years..gone? Like that? No. George refuses to accept that, he just _won't_. "Hey, um..Finn?" He calls out, his voice barely a croak. Maybe it's still the apocalypse. Maybe he's just-

"Yeah?" Finn calls back, poking his head into George's room. "What's up, dude? You sound kinda shaken."

"I'm okay," George lies through his teeth, staring at the phone in his hands. "It's the fifteenth, right?"

"Yeah?" Finn laughs, sounding a little nervous. "You all good, man? You seriously sound scuffed."

George blinks. "Thanks, Finn," he breathes out, quickly opening Instagram. He types in the name "Wilbur Soot", smiling when he sees his friend's face pop up. "I think I'm going to go out for like..a long time. I'll be back in, like, a month." 

" _What_? George, what the-"

He's gone before Finn can even think of trying to stop him, stalking out of his apartment complex and walking into the streets of Orlando. He's always hated Orlando, he really, really has. It's too hot, too stuffy, too _wet_. Which is bullshit, for how arid and humid it is. George hates it, but he _was_ the one to wanted to move. He loved Brighton, he really did, but there were just so many more opportunities in Florida. Thank god Finn decided to come with him. George frowns, wondering what happened to Finn in the normal world. Is this the normal world? He's got no idea. George pauses, following Wilbur's Instagram, quickly getting recommended.. _nice_. He follows Tubbo and Tommy, finding Phil a couple of minutes later. Thank god they're all social assholes. After another minute of scrolling, he finds Sapnap, and then..then there's Dream. It's just a picture of some white blob and a yellow, or is that green?, background. George snorts, following him a second later. 

**me** : hey, dream right?

George watches Dream's stupid icon pop up.

 **dream** : yeah, that's me. what's up? do i know you?

 **me** : it's complicated

 **dream** : oh no

 **dream** : i am so sorry if i gave you a fake number when i was drunk and then you hunted me down. i sincerely apologize. i'm a stupid bitch with no impulse control especially when i down 30 shots of pure vodka 

George blinks. Good to know that this Dream and his Dream are obviously the exact same person.

 **me** : how many times has that happened?

 **dream** : i don't think you want to know

 **me** : you're right. anyways. meet me at finn's cafe. i'll explain

 **dream** : this sounds so fucking sketchy but like bet

 **me** : you're a hazard to society

 **dream** : but not a coward ;)

 **me** : just be there dumbass

George laughs, shoving his phone in his pocket. Of _course_ it's still his Dream. Whether or not this is some big fuck up, at least Dream's the same. He sighs, pushing open the door to his roommate's little coffee shop. It's shit, smells like black coffee and the crushed hopes of orphans. But at least it's somewhere local. And if everything goes to shit, at least he'll know one person there. Two, technically. But one of those people doesn't know _him_. George sighs again, sitting himself down in the booth furthest from the door, keeping a careful eye on it. 

After about ten minutes, George spots him. He looks the exact same as usual, that stupid green hoodie on, boots, hair somehow managing to stay spiked up. And an.. _huh_. An emerald centred golden ring. Good to know. "Dream," he clears his throat, watching the man turn to look at him. "I'm George."

"Not Found," Dream adds. "GeorgeNotFound. That's you," Dream smiles at him. "Might have to change that now, since I found you." George wants to both punch him in the face and kiss him at the same time. Fucking bastard.

"Sit down," he rolls his eyes. "Please don't call me crazy for what I'm about to tell you, because I _can_ show you everything that I mention."

"You're really not making me feel comfortable, Georgie." 

George ducks his head at the nickname, biting down on his lip to suppress a smile. Dumb bitch. "Okay. So it starts like this."

* * *

About an hour and a half later, George's practically kidnapped Dream to go and look at the bunker that they lived in for the past two hundred years. "Here's home," he punches in the code, watching the door swing open. "3-2-3-8. It's the same code in and out," George tells him. "Come on. I don't know if it's changed or not, but it might have."

"Okay," Dream breathes in. "You know, my friends always called me suicidal because I'd do shit like this, but I'm kind of starting to believe them. How do I know you're not just a stalker?"

"Your birthday is August twelfth, you've got a cat named Patches. Your roommate is a man named Sapnap. You fell in quicksand once looking for a GeoCache," he sighs. "You didn't go to school for like, three months. You almost got tased by the police for running from them after your parents called them on you. But hey, you did end up doing online," George smiles. "You also locked your sister in your car with a huge ass wolf spider." 

Dream blinks. "Fair enough."

"Is..is that all it took for you to believe me?" Dream shrugs. 

"Yeah," George laughs, ducking his head, taking a step into their bunker. "Don't _laugh_ at me, you'd probably believe me if the reverse happened! So far everything you've said has been tru- _woah_." 

George glancing up, grinning at the weapon racks on the walls, the bonsai tree in the middle of the table. "Told you."

"I guess you did," he wheezes. "Huh. Didn't..didn't really expect that. So.. _what_? No offense," Dream turns to face him. "I'm sure I loved you and all that. But you're kind of just some random guy who snatched me off the streets-"

"-You _willingly_ chose to come here-"

"-And I don't quite know you," Dream glares at him. "I believe you. The way you described everything about me and Sapnap, and just..yeah. I believe you. I don't think you're lying to me at all. But I don't remember." 

George feels the gears shift and click in his head, grinning from ear to ear. "Come with me," he grabs Dream's arm, dragging him towards his room. "Here. Remember me telling you about how you went foggy? Yeah. There are notes in here that you wrote to yourself. Read them." Dream nods, carefully taking a step into the room, scanning the area.

"I did this?" He laughs, gently reaching out, touching one of the notes on the walls. "It feels..familiar. I don't remember shit, but it seems right. Can we get a husky in here, too? To complete it? How the hell did Sapnap even turn into a dog? That makes no sense, but this is.." Dream pauses, scowling as he reads over something. "That's stupid. This is insane, there's.. _Jesus_. Clearly, _clearly_ it's really. But I don't..man..I'm.." he shakes his head. "This one says that we got married."

"Oh yeah," George feels himself flush. "Forgot to mention that."

"How do you _forget_ to mention that? Is that..what the fuck?" Dream looks down at his hand, eyes huge. "This is my wedding ring."

"And this is mine," George holds up his own hand, smiling. Dream got him a silver and blue ring with a turquoise coloured stone in the middle. George's fairly certain that it's sapphire, but he isn't entirely sure. It's been a few years. "I'm colourblind. Red-green colourblind, protan, whatever. You used to call it piss vision, because I get yellows and greens mixed up," he laughs. "I can see blues really good, though. So that's why you got me this one. I got you yours because it's..it's green. You're colour is green."

Dream nods, reading over the note. "Okay. Okay. Alright," he nods again. "Um. Huh," he breathes out. "This is kind of awkward."

"I guess," George shrugs. "I'm used to seeing you," he smiles. "It's been like, two hundred years."

"That's not possible."

"Neither is this."

Dream is quiet for a second. "Yeah, okay, fair enough. Snarky little shit," he grins, taking a look at another note on the wall. It's the one with drawings of Wilbur, Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo. Phil's off to the right on a separate piece of paper. "These are our friends?"

"Yeah," George smiles. "Yeah. They all exist here, too. I hunted them down and followed their accounts." Dream turns, staring at him.

"You're a stalker, George," Dream grins at him. "You are such a fucking stalker. How did you even..how'd you hunt me down so fast?"

"Instagram," he shrugs. "Took me a couple of seconds to figure out how to work out my phone since it's been..a long time," George sighs. "I don't expect you to like, suddenly kiss me or whatever, but like..maybe," he raises an eyebrow, "you could try to date me."

Dream laughs, nodding. "Okay. You're my type, anyways."

"I know."

"Egotistical prick."

"You married me."

"Don't remember that," Dream reminds him. "If I can't remember it, it's not valid."

George rolls his eyes. "Okay, dumbass. We're boyfriends, now."

"I don't think that's how dating works," Dream offers. "I think it's supposed to be like, a mutual agreement, right? You know. As in..we mutually agree to date? I don't think you can just decide that we're boyfriends, I don't think-"

"Shut up," George puts a finger over his mouth. "We're dating." Dream smiles, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Okay, George."


	2. why does this happen to me and me only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey what up  
> so uhh i've been really struggling w depression recently, and i haven't had a lot of (none at all actually) motivation to write this. i'll be trying my best to upload when i can, but please don't expect it to be daily or even weekly. also, i know none of you mean it like this, but please try to not tell me to update things/ask "when will this be updated?" it makes me a lot less motivated to finish things up :(
> 
> thank you <3

George is pissed. He's really pissed, and that's probably the only way to describe his mood. He stares at the zombies crowding around the gas station, looks up at Dream, who's still on top of the roof. He's got his fire axe thrown over his shoulder and his hood on, hair tumbling down the side of his face. Of course this bullshit would happen to him. It _only_ happens to him, he swears to fucking god. George grabs his crossbow, loads it, and practically slams in the code, shooting the first zombie he sees in the face. He kicks the second one to the ground, reloads, shoots the third. Stamps on the second's neck with his boots, annoyance coursing through his veins. 

He slips past the main hoard, scrambling up the side of the gas station, throwing his legs over the top of it, and-

"Holy shit," Dream grinns at him. "I thought I was the last person around."

George is only a little more pissed off that he recognises the words perfectly. They've done this same bullshit stunt every single fucking year. 

"Me too," he sighs, dragging his knees up to his chest. "How did you even get here?" As expected, Dream says nothing, just grins at him. "Cryptic. What's your name?"

"Dream," his husband beams at him, hand resting on the side of his face. "What about you, mystery man? Do you have a name?" George wants to punch him. He really, really wants to. But he _knows_ that..he shouldn't. He can't remember all of their fucking conversations word for word, but he remembers this one way too vividly. 

"Obviously. I'm George. I live in a bunker right over there," he points over to it. It'll be their bunker soon enough. "Where did you even come from? You're from here. You never saw any other living person? Ever? No living people around? Am I the first person you've spoken to in five months?" 

Dream blinks at him, eyebrows raised. "Nice to meet you too, George. And I come from over there," he points towards the city. George isn't surprised. "I was in an apartment for a little bit. I decided to get out of the city, maybe go find an old cabin in the woods or something. I don't know, I was just.." he shrugs. "I was lonely, I guess. It's been five months?" George sighs, nodding. "Huh. I lost count after the third week, I stopped caring," Dream shrugs. "Oh! And the reason I'm here, um," George smiles a little, watching as Patches leaps out of his backpack, immediately running up to him. Actually..this is Sapnap. "Patches! Meet George. George, meet Patches. She's the only person I've had to keep me company." George scratches behind Sapnap's ears, patting the bastard on the head.

"How the hell did you manage to get a cat in a bag? And how did you survive in the city? I went there once and I almost died. And if you had an apartment," he pauses, "there's no way you could have survived there for so long. You're lying." Dream grins at him, laughing just like he's supposed to. 

"I'm not lying-"

George shouts as he launches himself out of bed, staring up at the ceiling. The bunker ceiling. His room's ceiling. "George?" Dream murmurs next to him, hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay? What's up? Bad dream?"

"I..when did we get married?"

"October twenty-ninth, George. We were a bit angry because we couldn't wait until Halloween," George frowns, turning to face his husband. Is Dream his husband this time? "What's wrong? You're upset."

"I..I had a dream," he explains, closing his eyes for a second. "That I woke up in the modern world. That none of this happened, and that it..we didn't know each other. And then I went to sleep in that dream, and woke up to the first day we met. I woke up just before we killed all the zombies at the gas station."

Dream makes a noise out of the back of his throat, wrapping an arm around George. "It's okay. I've had those dreams, too. I kind of hunt you down from time to time, too. Did you do that?"

"Yeah," George smiles, snuggling closer to him. "I did."

"We're soulmates and you know it," Dream wheezes. "Okay. Well, I'm here. I remember everything and I'm in love with you, so. I think we're good. Go back to bed, George."

"I love you too." George smiles a bit more, closing his eyes as he lets himself drift off to sleep again.

* * *

George blinks, staring up at Wilbur. "Hi. Hello, Wilbur. Um. What..do you..what?"

"Hi, George," Wilbur sighs. "Unfortunate turn of events. Techno is fairly certain that we're in a more..modern..era, and uh," he sighs again. "I don't know how to explain to him that he's going fucking insane, and that it's still the end of the earth."

George hates everything about those sentences. "Same thing happened to me, except it seemed like a dream. I hunted my husband down and was gonna track you fuckers down," he explains, pushing himself out of bed. "Where's Dream?"

"Manhandling Techno," Wilbur waves a hand. "I think he might have knocked him out, I don't know at this point. Care to come to the forest?" George is annoyed beyond belief. Words cannot describe how absolutely enraged he is. Why. Why the _hell_ does this happen to him and only him? 

"Yeah," he presses his fingers against his temple. "Let's fucking solve some bullshit."


End file.
